


Friday Night Lights

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Soft College Boiiis [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Captain of the Football Team Steve, Cute, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve is runningback, Student Steve, Student Tony, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is scrawny, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: Tony watches Steve at his football game, his varsity jacket draped over his shoulders.





	Friday Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you guys expressed interest in making this a series so this is part two! I hope you like it :) (Prompt suggested by Hellion)

It’s cold and Tony curls more into his jacket, big block varsity letters spread across the back. ROGERS, it marks him and he looks up when the rest of the crowd begins to cheer. Steve is running across the field with the ball, and, if Tony’s mental calculations are right, he’s gonna make it all the way to the endzone. He puts down his book in anticipation, taking one lanky finger to press his glasses back up his nose and jumps up when, 30 seconds later, Steve’s cleats cross the neat line that defines the endzone with the ball. 

“That’s my man!” Tony yells and he hears a few light chuckles around him. He wonders if Steve can find him in the crowd, squinting against the bright lights to see the one scrawny nerd with a varsity jacket draped over his shoulders, twin black smears under his cheeks, hair blowing in the light fall breeze. The scoreboard is impressive, Shield University leading by 4 touchdowns and they’re on the last quarter. Hydra college looks a little defeated, he has to admit, scanning across the opposite bleachers. Most of them have cleared out and he can make out only a few hundred fans coated in red and black still cheering. The team, on the other hand, are ravenous. They’re sick of being beat and Tony watches them huddle, tense shoulders and grim expressions. His attention flickers to Steve for all of a few seconds, seeing his 40 uniform at the front of their own huddle, cloth tied to Steve’s hip, before it goes back to the intense pointing of the Hydra team towards Steve. 

Tony’s stomach begins to sink and he watches with fear pounding at his temples when they line back up for the play. Steve’s the running back and Tony watches as the ball gets thrown to Barnes, who dodges several of the Hydra players and throws it perfectly to Steve. 

He counts the seconds that Steve soars across the field, feet deft and perfectly agile, but even the best of players can’t avoid every hit. The Hydra player is steadily catching up to Steve and there’s another one coming from the side. He’s gonna get blindsided, Tony can feel it, and before he even watches the collision he’s jolting up from his seat, notebook falling from his hands to land, open and page-down, on the dirty bleachers. He’s sprinting down the stairs, heartbeat echoing over the sound of the announcers saying something about number 40 being down. 

He skids onto the field before medical can even reach him and the coach tries to nab him by the back of his jacket but one of the Shield players tells him that he’s fine, that he’s Steve’s. He catches the player by the eyes and finds Barnes looking at him in pity, blue eyes just as worried as Tony feels. He has to remember to thank him later. 

“Babe,” his words come rushing out like a weak stream and they’re losing volume to the air around him but Steve gives him a whimper in reply. The medic comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder, making him move so that she can access him. 

He stands by Steve’s head and peers over him. His arm is draped over his eyes, other hand fisting the grass in pain. His helmet is discarded by the initial collision site and Tony feels his heartbeat jump into his throat as he sees the deep crack in the side. 

“T’ny?” Steve slurs when the medic pulls his hand away to flash a penlight at his eyes. Tony immediate wraps his cold hand in Steve’s warm one, causing him to leave the grass be. He see Steve relax and then, right there, Tony loses it, sobbing lightly to himself, tears tracking down his face. They’re splattering his glasses and he can’t see anything past the blurry view of Steve’s prone form. 

“‘M okay, Tones,” Steve says as they lift him onto a backboard, cervical collar already in place. 

To Steve’s credit, he is. He’s fine once they get to the hospital and they’ve ruled out internal bleeding and a brain hemorrhage. He’s got a nasty concussion and Tony has to talk in lilting, soft tones but Steve no longer forgets the year or how old he is. 

“I can’t believe you cried,” Steve says, later, once they’ve placed him in a permanent room and Tony has had a change of clothes delivered to him by Nat. 

Tony ducks his head in shame, even though Steve’s words were punctuated by amusement. Steve seems to realize this because he tries to push himself up to peer at Tony at eye level. “Shit, aurgh that… God,” he’s panting. 

“Steve! You’re such a dumbass, sit still. God,” Tony pushes him back down, hand lingering on top of Steve’s forehead. His blue eyes are slightly glassy but they’re trained on his face. 

“You scared me.”

“I know…” Steve says, shutting his eyes. Tony leans down and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. 

“Does this mean you feel guilty enough to let me nurse you back to health?”

Steve sees the barely contained panic on Tony’s face, guarded by the fake smile plastered onto his face, and the way he straightens out when he opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “Of course, Tony,” he says sincerely, and then, to tack on,  “Just as long as you’ll dress up in that sexy nurse outfit you bought for halloween last year.”

The blush that colors Tony’s pale, stubbled face is beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to keep writing these please leave a kudos or a comment, it really helps me gauge how much attention there is in this. Also, if you have any suggestions for future parts please please add them in a comment, I love seeing them. 
> 
> Thank you  
> -C


End file.
